I. Field of the Invention
An apparatus constructed of pliable plastic shaped and designed as an oversized mitten that may be scented or unscented for the collection and sanitary disposal of solid feces generated by domesticated house animals.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is the contention of the inventor that there is no prior art for this particular apparatus in question. In lieu of this, with no existing prior art, comparisons or improvements for the above-mentioned apparatus are nonexistent.